La nutrición con Gohan
by carlac94
Summary: Gohan estaba preocupado por la salud de su amigo, así que se aseguró de que desayunara algo. ¿Qué reacciones podría tener Piccoro si se alimenta de otra cosa que no sea agua?


_**N/A **__Maravillosa es la noche, sobre todo cuando son entre las 9 y las 10 ya que a esa hora es cuando me inspiró a escribir. Esta idea surgió… no me lo pregunten, solo espero les guste._

_Nuevo método de escritura, en vez del guión usé comillas, creo que se ve mejor, más elegante pero quizá confunda. Es el único fanfic (yo creo) que lo escribiré así._

_Les mando un beso y disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>LA NUTRICIÓN CON GOHAN<strong>

* * *

><p>Como ya era costumbre visitar a su maestro después de contestar algunos problemas de algebra pero sobre todo después de 5 horas seguidas de estudio, Gohan salió por la ventana inmediatamente luego de que Milk lo autorizó. Sabía que a su madre le irritaba que usaran las ventanas como puertas pero presintió que no le diría nada… sobre todo porque se alejó de su casa lo más rápido que pudo.<p>

Era un día hermoso de verano. No había pronósticos de lluvia y el sol yacía en lo más alto del cielo para iluminar y calentar a la tierra, Gohan voló con alegría hasta el punto de reunión conocido como una catarata, a lo lejos visualizó a Piccoro y sonrió por ello.

El Namek ya se había introducido a la meditación y por esa razón no se dio cuenta del aterrizaje de su alumno en frente de él. Gohan se acercó con una mueca de felicidad que se desvaneció al ver el rostro de Piccoro. Este lucía más pálido y quizá verde limón y sudaba tal vez por la concentración o por calor.

"¿Señor Piccoro?" lo nombró con duda, algo le estaba pasando a su amigo. Por suerte o mejor dicho como buena señal, alzó la cabeza.

"Hola Gohan"

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Más o menos" respondió en un gruñido. Luego intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron y por ello cayó de sentón.

"¡Señor Piccoro!" lo ayudó "¿qué tiene?"

"No lo sé"

Se podría decir, aunque Gohan no se lo creía, que el mismísimo Piccoro, el demonio que se enfrentó a su padre, aquel que era más frío que hielo y más cruel que el diablo; dudó con _temor _acerca de su estado. Con incredulidad lo observó y lo auxilió.

Entonces se dio cuenta de los síntomas: debilidad y palidez; además miró el cielo, ya era tarde. Según su libro de medicina que su madre _amablemente _le compró en vez de un juguete, esos son los síntomas de una ligera anorexia y lo confirmó cuando miró los ojos de su acompañante. Ya sabía que los Namek no comían, aunque siempre se lo preguntó, y además que, en cierta forma, son extraterrestres. Tiene un sistema posiblemente muy distinto al de los humanos pero aun así supuso que era algo parecido a la enfermedad terrícola. Pero lo más perturbante era que ni Piccoro sabía lo que tenía. Decidió hablar en vez de mantener la boca cerrada para no hacer el ridículo.

"Señor Piccoro ¿ya desayunó?" la pregunta se perdió en el espacio ya que no fue respondida. En silencio se miraron confundidos y entonces el viento silbó y se llevó algunas hojas al oeste. Gohan pensó que solo sería un motivo de burla pero entonces imaginó que lo había insultado. Rápidamente cambió su expresión en el rostro "Siento si lo ofendí"

Nuevamente un incómodo silencio hasta que Piccoro lo rompió.

"No, no lo he hecho"

"… Entonces vayamos a desayunar" dijo con alegría.

Lo más penoso de la situación, a pesar de que Piccoro ya lo sabía, era que él ya había desayunado, después de todo siempre lo hacía temprano. Sin embargo, al pensar en la comida que podría compartir con su mentor, nuevamente sintió la necesidad de llenar su estómago. Todos en la familia, o como Gohan los llamaba puesto que solo eran amigos _rebeldes _de Goku, conocían el gran apetito que tenían los saiyajin y él sabía más que nadie que su estómago se aumentó después de que se transformó en el guerrero legendario dorado. Aún recordaba cuando miraba con asombro las grandes cantidades de comida que ingería su padre y ahora reconocía con vergüenza que él consumía lo mismo. Pero todo empeoró cuando derrotó a Cell. Incluso un día antes del Torneo del alienígena, comió menos cantidad que su padre, como en los viejos tiempos, pero desde su vencimiento lo único que pasaba por su mente era algún platillo. Lo bueno era que Milk lo consentía en ese aspecto, claro, mientras continuara con sus estudios pero sobre todo que siguiera comiendo tan educadamente como ella le enseñó y presumió con su abuelo. No se imaginaba a él mismo comiendo en frente de su madre como lo hizo cuando salió de la habitación del tiempo. Sudó al pensar que recibiría una regañiza pero luego se dio cuenta de otro motivo para escuchar los gritos de Milk: estaba llevando a Piccoro a su casa, ¡A PICCORO!

Se detuvo de golpe, Piccoro lo miró. Estaba tieso y tenso.

"¿Qué ocurre chico?" el Namek le preguntó con debilidad. Gohan negó con la cabeza. Dio un suspiro y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, entonces descubrió que el ki de su madre no estaba en la casa, sino por el norte, por la casa de su abuelo y por eso recordó: _Gohan iré con tu abuelo. Cuando regreses de ver a tu amiguito quiero que te pongas a estudiar inglés._

"… Nada, señor Piccoro" sonrió y continúo la caminata. A pocos metros llegaron a la puerta de su hogar y entraron. Inmediatamente abrió el refrigerador "¿qué quiere desayunar? Tenemos huevos, fruta, creo que esto es carne… también hay sobras de la comida de ayer"

"Gohan ya sabes que no como"

"Pero señor Piccoro estoy seguro de saber qué es lo que le ocurre"

"¿En serio?" arqueó una ceja "¿y qué es?"

"Bueno ya que ni usted lo sabe y puede ser que tengamos las mismas enfermedades tal vez se trate de anorexia"

"¿Anorexia?"

"Es un deterioro de la salud. Se presenta cuando alguien no se alimenta bien. Estoy seguro de que es eso, solo que su caso es uno muy leve"

"Gohan yo no creo que…"

"Lo ayudaré a sentirse mejor solo espéreme aquí, ahorita regreso" dicho eso salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Piccoro esperó a que regresara y cuando lo hizo lo visualizó cargando un gran libro "este es el libro de medicina que mi mamá me compró. Según yo podremos quitar ese malestar si usted come algo"

"No creo que se trate de eso ya sabes que los Namek no comen"

"Es verdad" se recargó en el libro una vez que lo colocó encima de la mesa "siempre me he preguntado las razones. ¿Usted sabe por qué?"

"Bueno… no realmente"

"Pero si usted es un Namek" afirmó con inocencia. Piccoro frunció levemente el ceño.

"Pero recuerda que yo crecí en la Tierra así que no conozco del todo mi raza"

"… ¿Entonces no come nada? ¿No se le antoja algún alimento?"

"Realmente no… bueno… siento un hueco en el estómago" Piccoro presionó un poco esa zona. Gohan sonrió.

"Entonces le prepararé algo" abrió su libro. La enciclopedia estaba repleta de datos interesantes sobre el cuerpo humano, algunas enfermedades y los pasos para tener una buena alimentación "la nutrición es la ciencia que estudia la óptima combinación de alimentos"

Piccoro abrió un poco sus ojos de la impresión. Gohan lo estaba declamando como si se lo hubiera aprendido de la noche a la mañana.

"Para tener buena salud es necesario combinar los 5 grupos de alimentos, las porciones son muy importantes también, no se puede llenar el estómago solo de carbohidratos" rió un poco. Piccoro arqueó una ceja, no entendía nada "lo primero que le daré será un poco de fruta. La fruta es realmente exquisita, señor Piccoro, muchas son jugosas y dulces y te proporcionan grandes cantidades de vitaminas. Como es verano se antoja"

"¿Fruta? He escuchado de eso"

"Creo que tenemos…" abrió el refrigerador "hay fresas y melón. Qué raro, pensé que había más frutas"

Gohan susurro lo último, preguntándose la razón de por qué ya no habían. Entonces recordó con humor, inmediatamente ruborizándose, que la noche pasada él tuvo que asaltar el refrigerador para conseguir algo de comida, después de todo su madre le había informado que ya se estaban acabando los alimentos y que iría a comprarlos a la mañana siguiente. Gohan dedujo que esa era la razón de su hambre en esos momentos puesto que no había cenado como siempre. Al final tomó ambas. Comenzó a partirlas en un intento de mantener una forma regular.

"Aquí tiene" exclamó una vez que lo sirvió en un plato junto a un tenedor y se las entregó a su maestro. Piccoro fulminó con la mirada a los trocitos rojos y naranjas. Después de pensarlo mucho comenzó a comerlas. Empezó con las fresas sintiendo rápidamente como se quemaban en su garganta. Empezó a toser y luego alejó el plato de su vista.

"¡Qué asco!"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No le gustaron?"

Gohan lucía triste. Primero porque su plan no había funcionado y segundo debido a que las fresas terminaron en el suelo al ser arrojadas con violencia. Lástima, él tenía hambre.

"¡Esas cosas quemaron mi garganta!"

"¿Las fresas? Son algo ácidas pero…"

"¡Olvídalo, no las volveré a comer!"

"De acuerdo" ambas manos en frente de él le dijeron que sería un buen método para calmarlo "le daré otra cosa, no todos los alimentos saben cómo eso"

Piccoro dudó un poco, después su estómago gruño.

"¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"

"Eso es porque tiene hambre"

"Si como algo ¿se me quitara esta sensación?"

"Estoy seguro. Solo necesitamos saber qué puede comer" Gohan comenzó a pensar "probaremos con la carne"

"¿La carne no viene de los animales?" de algunas cosas era conocedor. Después de haber nacido en la Tierra, haber vivido tantos años y de relacionarse con terrícolas; ya estaba comenzando a entender algunas cosas. Recordó cuando miró una vaca. Con sigiles se acercó para examinarla. Un campesino se acercó, uno al parecer ciego ya que no gritó cuando lo miró como todos los demás habitantes del apestoso planeta hacían. Comenzó a platicarle sobre la especie y por ahí acerca de su trabajo. Al final terminó vomitando: _La leche se saca de las ubres que son estas de aquí. Esta es una hembra, muy tierna por cierto, se llama Gloria. Se alimentan de pasto y, a pesar de que son vegetarianas, tienen un gran apetito; deberías oler su popo, una vez que lo haces piensas que hasta la tuya huele a rosas. Muchas veces las matan por su piel, esas personas de la ciudad, las odio por ello. También las asesinan para comerlas, ya sabes que la carne es necesaria para el cuerpo, y estos animales realmente saben bien. _Dejó al sujeto hablando solo. Estaba a punto de matarlo si continuaba con eso. Pero al menos lo ayudó ahora "¿De las vacas? Porque si vienen de ellas no quiero comer. No después de saber que esas cosas crean masas asquerosas cafés"

"¿Masas asquerosas cafés? ¿De qué habla?"

"No importa" estaba renunciando "solo no me des eso, no se ve bien"

"Eso es porque está cruda. Solo necesitamos cocerla en la estufa y condimentarla un poco. Apuesto a que le encantará. Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí, ella las prepara deliciosamente, ¡para chuparse los dedos!" comenzó a divagarse. Piccoro negó con la cabeza velozmente. El solo pensar en la esposa de Goku lo hacía ponerse de malas.

Rápidamente el semi saiyajin prendió la estufa y colocó un sartén encima. Después de esperar un par de minutos para que se calentara, encimo la carne. Un crujido fue lo único que se escuchó en el cuarto y pronto el aroma de las _hierbas de_ _province _llegó a la nariz de los presentes. Piccoro tuvo que admitir mentalmente que la carne olía deliciosa, aunque su aspecto y los recuerdos difíciles de bloquear de esa vaca le daban un mal aspecto.

Pronto el bistec fue servido. Gohan tuvo que cerrar la boca para que la baba no se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios.

"Aquí tiene, señor Piccoro. Deliciosa carne"

El Namek tomó el tenedor y empezó a pincharlo, pensando que tal vez el trozo de res estaba con vida.

"¿Cómo le hiciste para que una vaca quedará de este tamañito?"

"Bueno… porque… porque eso es el lomo"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué no la prueba?" interrumpió rápidamente a cualquier pregunta estúpida. A pesar de la inocencia y amabilidad del joven guerrero, había algo que le impacientaba mucho y era explicarle a otras personas conceptos o teorías que el dominaba. Detestaba las preguntas tontas, pero sobre todo le daban ganas de arrancarse los cabellos cuando tenía que repetirlo más de una vez para que lo comprendiera. Un día tuvo que explicarle a su padre un poco de matemáticas, algo como suma y resta, cosas simples y por petición de Milk y ese día aprendió que no podía llegar a ser maestro. Goku era desesperante en el sentido de aprender y Gohan fue testigo de que el cerebro de su padre era del tamaño de una nuez. _Haber papá este signo es de más, es decir que al número de aquí se le aumenta el otro de aquí. El signo de menos es la rayita horizontal y con él quiere decir que se quitan los números._ Dejó a su padre unos segundos solo para que pudiera concentrarse; ya se lo había dicho 3 veces y hasta ejemplos le había dado pero cuando regresó a mirar los resultados casi se cayó de la silla. _2+5=T… 4+1=?…_ Después de aquel día en que terminaron lastimados en su ego, Milk nunca más volvió a pedirle un favor como ese y así Gohan se concentró en sus estudios y Goku en los entrenamientos. Al menos así funcionaban las cosas.

Piccoro partió un pedazo y lo dirigió a su boca. Le costó trabajo masticarlo y Gohan se dio cuenta, por eso le advirtió. Luego de tragarlo el Namek hizo una mueca de asco. Gohan frunció el ceño de decepción.

"¿No le gustó?"

"Sabe cómo a lo que ustedes llaman calcetines"

No tenía idea de cómo contestar eso, solo se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una zanahoria. Cuando se dio la vuelta casi pega un grito y tira el vegetal al ver a su mentor. Piccoro se veía algo azul, como verde azul.

"¡Por Dende que es Kami sama! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a su piel?"

"¿De qué hablas?" Piccoro se estremeció un poco por los gritos de su alumno. Se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada algún espejo o un charco de agua. Gohan, en silencio, le señaló el baño. Lo único que escuchó después, fue un grito ensordecedor. Piccoro regresó con un rostro más pálido "¡¿Qué es esto, Gohan? ¡¿Por qué estoy de este color?"

Ninguna respuesta salía de pobre guerrero, empezó a tartamudear y después que Piccoro le gritó de nuevo, corrió hacia su libro de nutrición y medicina. Empezó a buscar como loco.

"Bueno… la carne tiene propiedades nutricionales. Ayuda al cuerpo a regenerar tejidos, así como para construirlos, hablamos de las proteínas de alta calidad. Además contiene hierro, vitaminas B y zinc" dio la vuelta a la página "La desventaja de la carne es que el proceso para digerirla es muy lento, además de que, si se consume en abundancia, puede generar cáncer de estómago"

Cerró el libro y miró a su mentor con nerviosismo después de lanzar simuladamente un suspiro. Piccoro esperó una explicación.

"No estoy seguro…" pensó un poco. Imágenes de su maestro concentrándose para hacerse crecer otro brazo le dio la respuesta "Tal vez porque los Namek tienen la habilidad de regenerarse por sí solos no como los humanos que su proceso es más lento. La carne le hizo mal por eso… tal vez."

"¿Cómo demonios regresaré a la normalidad?"

"… Se deben combinar las proteínas con vitaminas y minerales. El pedazo de carne que le di era muy grande y como no lo acompañó con nada puede ser que por eso obtuvo esas reacciones" murmuró para sí. Piccoro escuchó claramente. Sin decir nada tomó la zanahoria y la lavó, seguido se la entregó. Piccoro negó "Es una zanahoria. Debe comer más vegetales. Según el libro se deben comer las verduras como la doble porción de la carne"

"¿Para qué? Si de todas formas no comí esa carne"

"Sí. Es una lástima… pero comió un bocado y le hará bien. Nunca he escuchado que los vegetales le hagan daño a alguien"

"¿Y si me pasa otra cosa?"

"Bueno…"´sonrió con nerviosismo "no lo sabremos si no lo prueba"

A Piccoro le tomó 5 minutos para decidirse. Al final tomó el tallo naranja y le dio una mordida. Escuchaba a sus propios dientes destrozar el bocado y a la hora de tragar percibió un sabor terroso. No le molestó en lo absoluto.

Esperaron unos minutos.

Sin previo aviso el color azul se desvaneció lentamente dejando el verde como color principal en el rostro del Namek. Gohan sonrió y le comentó el cambio. Piccoro corrió al baño para asegurarse por sí mismo. Ya estaba dudando de los conocimientos de su discípulo pero sobre todo de su confianza pero al verse de vuelta a la normalidad tuvo que admitir que de algo le sirvió haber leído ese libro. Salió del baño y le agradeció mentalmente aunque en el exterior solo lo miró con seriedad.

"Basta de experimentar"

"Pero se siente mejor ¿no?"

Ni él se dio cuenta de ello. Ya no sentía ese hueco en el estómago y tampoco la debilidad en su cuerpo. Sonrió un poco.

"Quizá tenías razón, era hambre" Gohan silenció. Su mirada desconcertada le dio una mala señal al Namek "¿Qué ocurre?"

"… Nada" interpretó muy bien ese _nada._

"¿Qué me está pasando ahora?" la respuesta llegó automáticamente como una sensación de incomodidad en el cuerpo. Se miró las manos y notó un salpullido. Gohan se alejó un poco y abrió su libro "¡Deja ya ese maldito libro que no sirve de nada!"

"Si sirve solo que… solo que es para humanos"

Piccoro negó su cabeza con desesperación. Empezó a rascarse. Gohan regresó la enciclopedia a su lugar y se acercó.

"Tal vez es alérgico a la zanahoria"

"¡No existen los _tal vez_! ¡¿Y cómo voy a ser alérgico a algo que nunca he comido?"

"Porque… porque es un Namek" al Namek le empezó a brincar un ojo de la desesperación. Gohan se cubrió la cabeza pensando que sería el punto al que iría el puño de Piccoro "Vayamos con Dende, seguramente él sabrá lo que le está ocurriendo"

La sugerencia fue aceptada rápidamente. Gohan pensó que se había salvado y por confiarse demasiado no esquivó el puñetazo. Salieron de la casa. Durante el vuelo Piccoro se rascó varias de las erupciones y mientras lo hacía lanzaba algunos gruñidos y susurraba con alivio pero cuando dejaba de hacerlo la comezón regresaba poniéndolo inmediatamente de malas, maldiciendo en el proceso.

"Ahí está" avisó Gohan. Aterrizaron "Hola Dende"

"Hola Gohan… Umm ¿señor Piccoro? ¿Qué tiene en su cara… y manos… y…?"

"¡Ya entendí!"

"Son ronchas, Dende. No sabemos por qué le salieron"

"¿Por qué no le cuentas las porquerías que me diste, Gohan?"

"Ah… olvide esa parte"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el dios de la Tierra.

"Cuando lo fui a ver noté que estaba algo débil. Pensé que era falta de alimento, así que lo llevé a mi casa y le di de comer… varias cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" Dende estaba preocupado.

"Primero fue fresa y dijo que le quemó la garganta. Después le di carne y se puso azul y al final mordió una zanahoria y le salió eso"

Dende suspiró. Ni Gohan ni Piccoro pudieron interpretar bien esa exhalación.

"No debiste darle nada de eso. Los Namek no comen"

"¿Pero por qué, Dende?"

"Creí que ya lo sabías" Gohan negó con la cabeza.

"El señor Piccoro no me explica, dice que no sabe" dijo con inocencia. Piccoro frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Gohan ya no lo trataba con respeto?

"Primero déjame quitarle las erupciones, luego te lo explicaré… bueno, se los explicaré"

Dende los llevó a un cuarto pidiéndole a Piccoro que se sentara en la cama, salió en busca de agua y regresó para entregárselo. Le ordenó que se la tomara. Como reacción el salpullido desapareció al igual que la sensación de comezón.

"Los Namek no comemos porque somos algo espirituales" empezó a explicar.

"¿No les da hambre?"

"No, en realidad solo nos da sed. El agua nos ayuda mucho en nuestro cuerpo porque contiene las propiedades necesarias para sobrevivir y para nuestras habilidades"

"¿Entonces por qué el señor Piccoro tenía hambre?"

"No era hambre… bueno, no como ustedes lo llaman, seguramente era sed"

"Pero nunca lo había sentido antes"

"¿Tomó agua en la mañana?"

"… No"

"Entonces es eso" sonrió el pequeño Namek "se debe tomar agua diariamente"

"En eso nos parecemos, los humanos también deben tomar agua" Gohan exclamó con diversión. ¿Cómo pudo utilizar un libro de medicina para humanos en un Namek?

"¿Y por qué esas reacciones con los alimentos?"

"Porque no estamos acostumbrados a comerlos. Son alimentos terrícolas y tienen propiedades nutricionales diferentes a lo que necesitamos"

"Ya veo" Piccoro suspiró de alivio.

Tiempo después se despidieron. Gohan regresó a su casa.

"No puedo creer que le haya dado comida al señor Piccoro" murmuró riendo antes de aterrizar en frente de la construcción "Ese libro está equivocado, dijo que los datos eran 100% ciertos y globalizados pero olvidó incluir a los Namek… al menos su dieta es más fácil que la nuestra, solo necesitan agua"

Cuando entró, su madre lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados. Iba a preguntar la razón pero entonces se dio cuenta: las fresas en el suelo, la carne y la zanahoria frías y en la mesa y la cocina sucia.

"Perdón mamá, olvide…"

"Hasta que regresas. Te he estado esperando desde hace horas para poder regañarte. ¿Dónde has estado?"

Decirle la verdad a su madre sería como atarse a sí mismo la soga al cuello pero tampoco sabía mentir.

"¡De seguro estabas con el rebelde de Piccoro!"

"No… bueno…."

"¡Y por su culpa mi bebé se ha convertido en un rebelde!"

"Yo no soy un rebelde mamá, es que… es que tenía hambre"

"¡No me importa en lo más mínimo. Quiero que recojas este desorden, que te pongas a estudiar y que me prometas que será la última vez que usas la ventana como una puerta"

De acuerdo, que buena memoria tenía la mujer y eso que Gohan pensaba que se salvaría de eso. Volteó a ver a la mesa y miró el libro de medicina, tal vez se podría salvar con eso.

"Pero ya estudié" señaló el libro. Milk cambió su expresión.

"¿De verdad?" sonrió. Su hijo podría ser un excelente médico "¿Y qué aprendiste?"

"Que los Namek se ponen azules si les das carne"

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__ Espero les haya gustado ^^_

_Pobre Piccoro, fue el ratón de laboratorio de Gohan._

_Besos_

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


End file.
